


Narrow Escapes

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: The Avengers recruit you due to your ability of probability. Anything you try, you get pretty lucky with (Sorta like Domino’s powers) They call you Lucky due to the nature of your ability. But on a day where the plain old luck wasn't good enough, you see comfort in your friend Bucky. But things don't go as planned.





	Narrow Escapes

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna add some heavy smut, but it didn't feel right with the piece. Oh well.  
Warnings: rape (not of the reader), mentions of the reader being raped in the past, death, light smut, hurt/comfort.

Thanks to your ability, you almost never encountered death. You managed to always knock out the bad guy. Your intentions of what you want to happen have to do with what happens around you. There were a few times where you had such anger that you flew into a rage, and this is when things got out of hand. And more than once you had injured somebody worse than you intended.

It should have been a simple mission. Get in, get intel, get out. And as always it didn't go as planned. You had thought that your abilities would help, but when shit went sideways, you couldn't help being upset.

They sent you in with Steve. His morals always rubbed off on you. 

You had managed to get to the room that had the computer you needed, but neither you or Steve expected to see a young girl being raped at gunpoint. 

Suddenly you were 16 again, in a very similar situation. Begging for it to stop. Hoping someone would save you. Either that or you wanted to die before it was over. Not live with the shame you were feeling. That was the first time you felt your powers. Some object fell onto your attacker and you took the chance to run. After that, Having things turn in your favor slowly started happening more often.

The girl let out another cry for help, and you moved into action, wanting nothing more than to go back and kill your attacker. The emotions must have seeped into the reality you were currently in. 

“Get off of her!” You yell at the Hydra agent, but he just looks up and smirks at you. Before you or Steve could help, the agent shot the girl. Then put the gun to his own head.

Steve leaped at the Hydra agent at the first gunshot and was able to knock him unconscious before he pulled the trigger on himself. You stood in shock, staring at the girl whose life had just ended in front of your eyes.

“Lucky, grab the hard drive and let's go. We will take him back to be interrogated about what he knows.” Steve tells you. But all you can see is the poor girl, still bent over the desk, eyes and mouth open, blood dripping down her face.

Steve sees you hesitate, “Y/N, I know it's hard, but we gotta go!”

You wipe the tears from your eyes and you rush to the desk, unplugging the external hard drive from the computer. You see her name tag as you stand straight. 

Emily.

The very first casualty you directly had caused.

**********

On the jet, with the agent tied up in the back, Steve checks on you. But you don't say anything.

You know in your heart that Emily’s death was your fault. You wanted to die when you had been assaulted, and for a moment you let your emotions get to you. Lady Fortuna saw what you wanted, and gave it to that girl instead. 

You don't bother to attend the briefing when you land at the compound. Knowing you wouldn't be able to get much further without crying, you start to run. 

How could you have been so careless, let your emotions run wild. Wish for death, even if it was remnants of when you wanted to die. Lady Fortuna took your message the wrong way, though it wasn't the first time.

Once at movie night you were feeling in the mood for something disney, to bring back that carefree feeling of childhood. The team got really instiant about watching a few disney movies, they ended up watching more than 8 disney movies that night.

Sure it had been fun, but Lady Fortuna had taken it a bit too far. It was also after a long day of training, and you had been pushed to your limit. Thankfully, the mishaps didn't happen often.

You were so lost in thought that you ran right into Bucky. Knocking both of you to the ground. You couldn't help the tears anymore. Bucky and you had been together for a long time, and you trusted him with your life, and he felt the same.

Unable to stop, you curled into him and started to cry into his chest. He chose to not say anything, instead pulling you closer.

You don't know how long you sit there with him, but after a while he scoops you into his arms. He holds you tight, bridal style, and walks you to your room.

He gently sets you on your bed and starts to remove your gear. You did this for each other after really bad missions. Sometimes it would turn sexual, but most times it was just an act of intimacy. Caring for each other. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked you, being as gentle as possible. You were down to your bra, tanktop, and panties. He takes his henley off and climbs in next to you on top of the sheets. You shake your head into his chest and he pulls you in again, kissing the top of your head. He moves his lips to your forehead. Then to your nose, and last your cheek.

“I got someone killed today. Lady Fortuna misunderstood my wants, and she got shot. It was my fault.” He takes a moment to think it through. With a deep breath Bucky kisses her cheek again, “Were the people the soldier killed my fault? Was anything Hydra did my fault?”

You think for a moment and shake your head into his neck. That was never his fault, he was brainwashed and no matter how hard he tried to fight the programming, he couldn’t break free. He hugs you tighter “Therefore an accidental death is not your fault. It definitely sucks, but it is not your fault.”

“You’re right, babe. I don't feel better though.” You tell him and cuddle into him, curling around him. He pulls you closer and slots his thigh between your legs. His hands go to your hips when you start to rock against him, pushing and pulling your hips against his thigh. 

You don't question it, you never would. Bucky knows what’s best for you. You know he just wants to care for you, make you feel better even if it’s just for a moment or two.


End file.
